Broken Hearted Story
by Nindya13
Summary: Berdiri di tepi jalan raya, aku menatap ke arah keramaian di depan sana. Terutama kehangatan lembut yang terpancar dari sinar lampu yang menyorot langsung ke sebuah meja dimana kedua orang itu duduk disana… Di dekat kaca besar café, saling berpegangan tangan, Sementara aku merasa kosong… -Hermione


Berdiri di tepi jalan raya, aku menatap ke arah keramaian di depan sana.

Terutama kehangatan lembut yang terpancar dari sinar lampu yang menyorot langsung ke sebuah meja dimana kedua orang itu duduk disana…

Di dekat kaca besar café, saling berpegangan tangan,

Sementara aku merasa kosong…

**DESCLAIMER:**

**HARRY POTTER BELONGS TO MISS. ROWLING ONLY!**

**TAPI CERITA INI MURNI IDEKU **

**-Dramione-**

…**..Read It With Your Heart…..**

"**Broken Hearted Story"**

Malam itu, Hermione berdiri diam di tepi jalan raya. Tidak menyeberang atau paling tidak berjalan melintasi keramaian di sekitarnya, seperti hampir ratusan orang yang sedari tadi hanya menebar tatapan sinis ke arah gadis berambut ikal itu.

Raut wajah gadis itu tak terbaca. Tatapannya kosong menatap café kecil di seberang jalan beserta sosok lelaki berambut pirang yang duduk di sebuah meja dekat kaca. Lelaki itu mengenggam tangan seorang gadis, yang sudah jelas bahwa itu bukan Hermione.

Garis hitam di bawah matanya membuktikan sesuatu. Dia kehabisan kata-kata untuk mengungkapkan apa yang dirasakannya saat ini. Dadanya masih sakit sejak beberapa malam lalu. Dan dia menghabiskan separuh malam kemarin untuk merenung, mencoba menerka-nerka, kenapa rasanya ada yang hilang dari dirinya yang membuat dadanya sakit.

Hermione tidak menangis, tidak. Tapi dia seperti ingin meledak, karena sudah tak tahan lagi dengan hal ini. Dan akhirnya, Hermione mengerti kenapa dia begini, kenapa dadanya sakit terus sejak beberapa hari lalu. Kenapa Harry menyuruhnya pulang lebih awal, kenapa Ron menyuruhnya memeriksakan diri ke rumah sakit, dan kenapa Luna terus menjentikkan jari di depan wajah Hermione.

"Tatapanmu sering kosong, tahu. Ada apa? Kau sepertinya frustasi, atau parahnya –depresi" ujar Luna pelan.

Dan, setelah tidak sanggup menahannya lagi, Hermione bercerita dengan –lagi-lagi –tatapan kosong. Dan entah mengapa, air mata yang tak diinginkannya keluar menetes begitu saja. Dia tak tahu kenapa, tapi dadanya sesak sekali. Dia tak mengerti.

"Kau patah hati", ujar Luna lirih setelah mendengar Hermione bercerita seperti orang gila, hanya menatap ke depan dengan ekspresi tak terbaca.

Mendengar perkataan Luna, dia tahu sekarang. Inikah yang dirasakan Harry saat melihat Ginny dengan Dean berkencan dulu? Sakit sekali, rasanya seperti ada sesuatu yang mencoba keluar dari dadamu. Kau seperti ingin meledak sekuat-kuatnya.

Gadis bermata cokelat ini hanya meneteskan air mata sekali, saat itu saja. Rasa sakit di dadanya belum juga hilang. Draco Malfoy, lelaki pirang itu, yang membuatnya begini…

Tidak, Draco bukan siapa-siapa. Dia hanya teman. Tapi hubungan mereka tidak baik beberapa hari ini, dan puncaknya kemarin saat mereka bertengkar hebat. Hermione kehilangan Draco.

Saat ini, memikirkan hal itu semua membuat Hermione tertawa kecil. Tawa sumbang, suram, dan terkesan dipaksakan. Bukan tawa bahagia yang biasa dilontarkannya jika berbicara dengan Draco.

"Konyol, konyol sekali"

Dan dia tertawa lagi. Keramaian atau tatapan sinis disekitarnya tak sekalipun dipedulikannya. Ini lucu, pikir gadis itu. Dan dia pun pergi meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri nyaris berjam-jam tadi.

Hermione berjalan hampa. Sendirian, saat malam makin larut. Dengan langkah gontai dia menuju ke rumahnya. Ada perasaan haru di dadanya saat memikirkan Draco dengan Astoria tadi. Rasanya lucu, dan dia menyukainya.

Tapi seketika dia tertawa, kemudian –akhirnya –dia menangis. Menangis kuat-kuat setibanya ia di rumah.

Satu hal yang dia tahu, patah hati itu buruk. Rasanya sakit. Rasanya ada yang hilang.

Kosong, Hampa.

Mungkin rasanya seperti kau kehilangan sesuatu yang tak kau relakan. Hermione nyaris merasa dirinya akan gila. Lalu dia tertawa lagi. Tawa sumbang seperti sebelumnya. Saat ini yang bisa disesalinya adalah pertengkaran kemarin.

Hermione kemudian berjalan ke kamarnya, meraih gitar yang biasa Draco mainkan untuknya. Dia rasanya ingin membanting gitar itu. Tapi memikirkannya justru membuat dadanya makin sesak, dia menangis lagi.

Rumah itu tak ramai lagi seperi biasanya. Sunyi, dan Hermione masih menatap jendela kamarnya sambil duduk memeluk lutut di atas ranjangnya. Dia lelah, yang diinginkannya saat ini hanya tertidur lelap. Karena setiap dia tidur, dia akan bangun dengan pikiran dan perasaan kosong sehingga sesak di dadanya paling tidak bisa hilang meski untuk sesaat.

Ooo000ooo

Keesokan harinya, ternyata keadaan Hermione bertambah buruk. Matanya makin bengkak dan emosinya tidak menentu. Apapun yang dilakukannya selalu dirasa salah, semua dibencinya, semua dimakinya. Di sekolah, Hermione lebih banyak diam dibandingkan biasanya. Dan siapapun yang mencoba mengusik atau bahkan hanya mengajaknya bicaranya , akan dibentaknya sedemikian rupa. Tak ada satupun yang berani mendekati gadis ini di sekolah.

Sepulang sekolah, entah mengapa Hermione melewati jalan yang sama dengan semalam menuju café tempat Draco kencan dengan Astoria. Dia berdiri di tepi jalan raya lagi, seperti menunggu sesuatu. Tatapannya kosong seperti biasa. Kondisinya parah, kacau, kalut, dan tatapan sinis orang-orang disekitarnya berubah menjadi tatapan mengasihani.

Seorang wanita tua pedagang bunga di sekitar tempat itu, dengan berani mencoba mendekati Hermione dan menghiburnya sedikit dengan memberikan sebuah bunga gratis. Tapi Hermione menolaknya mentah-mentah dengan senyum lemah, lalu segera pergi dari situ.

Setiba di rumah, Hermione langsung membaringkan diri di ranjang. Sambil menatap kosong langit-langit, dia merenung. Sesekali matanya terpejam, lalu dibukanya lagi. Ada yang salah dalam dirinya, dan dia tahu itu. Tapi dia frustasi memikirkan semuanya. Dia benci dunia.

Sesaat kemudian Hermione berteriak keras. Teriakan memilukan.

Gadis itu meluapkan semuanya, kemudian dia menangis sesegukan. Aneh, rasanya aneh. Dia merasa akan gila, dan dia ketakutan. Dia bingung, kalut, tak tahu cara memperbaiki semuanya. Tiba-tiba kepala Hermione terasa sangat penat, dan diapun jatuh tertidur.

_Dari pintu depan, tiba-tiba dia mendengar pintunya diketuk. Ternyata yang dilihatnya Luna._

_ Dia mengenakan gaun pengiring pengantin dan menjelaskan bahwa dia baru saja menjadi pengiring Astoria di pernikahannya dengan… Draco._

Seketika Hermione bangun dan berlari ke pintu. Di depannya, yang dilihatnya ternyata…

Draco Malfoy duduk di tangga paling bawah, menoleh ke pintu sambil tersenyum lemah, lalu berdiri. Hermione terpaku di tempatnya.

"Apa kabar? Kau tak merindukanku ya?", tanya Draco kaku

Itu saja? Itu saja yang dikatakan lelaki yang bertanggung jawab atas semua ini? Tapi kemudian Hermione tertawa sumbang. Draco melihat keadaan Hermione yang kacau dengan sangat prihatin.

"Mau apa kau kesini? Rindu? Hahahaha lupakan saja"

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Kau tak lihat? Aku baik, sangat. Terimakasih"

"Dengar aku –"

"Aku tau soal kau dan Astoria. Jadi kalau kau kesini hanya untuk pamer, sebaiknya pulang saja. Aku mau tidur"

Tiba-tiba Draco naik dan sudah berdiri berhadapan dengan Hermione di depan pintu.

"Aku mau masuk. Tak biasanya kau tidur jam segini"

"Peduli apa kau?"

Hermione menutup pintu. Tak ada sahutan dari luar yang menyuruhnya membuka atau apapun lagi. Sunyi senyap.

Dan seketika dadanya sakit lagi. Sangat sakit. Gadis itu berlutut gemetaran. Akhirnya dia membuka pintu.

Draco masih berdiri disana, dan seketika Hermione menghambur memeluknya. Menangis.

"Jangan lihat. Aku konyol", ujar Hermione disela-sela tangisnya.

"Bodoh. Lupakan saja. Aku bahkan tak mengerti kau bisa menahannya selama ini"

Draco memeluk tubuh Hermione yang gemetaran. Dia tau sekarang, dan dia merasa sangat bersalah.

Tapi luka yang tersayat di hati gadis itu tak mungkin tak meninggalkan bekas, apalagi dengan sayatan sekejam ini.

** _THE END _**

NOTE:

Sebenernya saya ngga ngerti juga apa yang saya tulis disini hehehe. Mungkin karena lama engga nulis lagi, jadinya gatel dan akhirnya tijel deh. Maaf atas segala kekurangannya. Typo, alur gajelas, dan segala macam kekurangan yang tak dapat disebutkan satu per satu disini. Tapi semoga feelnya dapet ya wkwkwk

And finally, Thanks for read and review


End file.
